fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Uepon Mausu
Uepon Mausu (ウエポン マウス Uepon Mausu), is a human-spirit hybrid and one of the eldest wizards in Ishgar also one of the most power-fullest mages to roam the lands. Uepon has no recollection of the time before, as the first and only thing he can remember is his awakening in an unknown cavern infront of a large red eye. Uepon in actual fact is a secret agent for the Elder Spirit Kuro, originally offered as a sacrifice but spared by the Spirit for future use. He is also a readied vessel for Kuro to take control over when the time is right, by handing control of his physical body to let Kuro tale on the form of a human fiure. With the knowledge and magic that Uepon has been readied with Uepon is the ultimate weapon of Kuro's and his trongest one yet. Appearance Uepon dons a long collared black gown that is lined with purple material and buttoned up with several small white buttons. He has long red hair that reach down below his ears and onto his shoulders and a small tattoo underneath his right eye, which marks Kuro's ownership over him. He also wears many rings on his fingers, all that enhance his abilities as a mgae as they empower his magic substantially. He can always be seen with a smoke in his mouth as he is also a very heavy smoker. Personality The human-spirit chooses to mostly associate with beings that share the spirit blood, from full blooded spirits to Earth Land born Spirits Uepon barely communicates with any human aside from the Ten Wizard Saints and the Magic Council. He has a strong view for powerful wizards, as he refuses to associate himself with unknown wizards that arn't recognised as strong, rudely blocking any other wizards away that try to come into contact with him. He is also very ignorent due to his immense strength and vast amount of magical power, just as how every other spirit born are. Uepon can mindlessly walk stright into a battle without thinking about their opponent and still strive to achieve victor, this trait is shared by his close friend Arata Kami. Though Uepon is arrogant he is also very respectful to the laws of combat and very chivalrised, choosing to stand by a code of honour that disallows the physical harm to those that stand down and to keep order among the land through peace and prosperity. This persona can disappear quickly in a split second must he be left unbattled for a long period of time, upon entering battle Uepon turns violent and sadistic, finding pleasure in both mental and physcial torture of his enemies when given the chance. His fighting style can also change from a calm and relaxed demeanour to a bloodthirsty beserker style strikes against his opponents. As a heavy smoker Uepon is never seen without his smoke as he always seems to have many underneath his massive gown. Despite his constant drinking and smoking Uepon scolds the people caught in the act hypocritically stating it is terrible for their well being. Uepon is non discriminant of the magics and supports the rights for all magics to be cast around Ishgar, hating the limited magic that mages could be allowed to do. History Uepon Mausu was born sometime after the formation of Herboren and the start of the Shades of Sheol back before the Dragon Civil War without the aspect of magical capability in his blood, as a normal human child. Spending his early years in a village in Seven the townsfolk feared the power that had lurked inside the large cavern that was located near the settlement, with reports of a large black wolf, a long golden snake and a blue bird constantly going in and out of the cave. The scared people later had fear over power them and decided to offer up human sacrifices to go inside the cavern and feed themselves to the unknown beast that lurked within. Year after year the traditional annual offerings soon came to Uepon, who at the early age of sixteen was suggested to the elders by his parents in hope that their son may finally satisfy the evil and leave the towns people in peace. Uepon suffered terrible procedures in order to prepare himself for the sacrifice, facing humility as he was stripped of all his garments and collections and clothes infront of the massing crowd, and having to be kicked and shoved numerous times in order to "tenderise the meat" of the teenager for the monster to eat. He was soon blocked from going outside the cave and left in the cavern for the awaiting monster to eat, with everyone waving farewell as Uepon vanished deep into the darkness of the cold rocky cave. The more that Uepon delved more into the cave the more he would grow tired an weary from the travelling, later passing out on the cavern floor vulnerable to the hungry beast who was waiting for it's next meal. Uepon woke up to find himself surrounded by the golden snake, black wolf and blue bird who were ordered away by a loud booming voice coming from the ridge above. What was revealed to be a big floating red eye that cast down into the same space as Uepon, watching the teenager get up. He had called himself Kuro and before Uepon was able to do anything the eye's pupil tightened sending the young boy back into a passed out state. Uepon would find himself waking up again at the cave's entrance as he watched the golden python from before slither into the woods never for the young boy to see again. As Uepon entered his village the towns people feared his arrival, suggesting that Uepon had waited for everyone to leave the entrance so Uepon could escape into the forest for everyone to suffer the monster's wrath. When Uepon attempted to tell the story about meeting the monster and that he had brought him back to the surface the townspeople were angered and started shooing Uepon away, throwing rocks and calling him names Uepon ran back into the woods to lose the angry mob of villagers. From that day on Uepon would roam the forests of Seven avoiding all human contact and feeding off the vegetation and berries that we would find during his explorations in the woods. It would be only till he had reached twenty years of age that Uepon would hve a vision of the spirit Kuro whilst sleeping among the bushes in the forest, explaining that the boy now contained a gift from Kuro himself; Therianthropy. As Uepon understood the mechanics and basics of using the magics from Kuro who was still explaining it in Uepon's dream, even going to teach him as the adult watched as Kuro transfered his knowledge into Ueopon who was quickly able to master the ancient magic form and it's capabilities, but upon gazong upon his Therianthropy form Kuro knew that it should've been a mitake to give Uepon such a gift, but accepted for Uepon to retain this magical feat. Uepon thanked the Elder Spirit as Kuro vanished from the dream, and Uepon promised to refrain from ever using his Therianthropy form due to the sheer terror and unusual form that his Therianthropy created. Uepon continued on his journey throughout Seven, but now as a fully grown man. As he travelled he would stop by various magic stores in search for records of his strange ability, which all did not have due to it's ability only being exclusive to Kuro himself. Mysteriously Kuro had appeared again to Uepon again in another dream, explaining that Kuro had ancient knowledge of vast selection of magics in the world which can be copied into Uepon's memory, with the young mage agreeing quickly eager to start his new life as a wizard. Because of such power and knowledge Uepon sank into a deep coma for a long time, not noticed by the world due to not many people knowing him. Uepon would wake up strained from all the pressure of the transfer, unaware that the time that had passed while he was gone was 500 years leaving him mysterious to the new world. Uepon now with the knowledge of a vast amount of magics began to practice them, aiming to master the new arts and become one of the strongest mages in all of Earth Land. He had put himself through various intense trainings and hard fought battles, which Uepon had always won though his careless decisions. Little did Uepon know, was that Kuro had formed Uepon into the perfect weapon for Kuro to use, acting as a sleeper agent until Kuro would assume control of his body when the time would come. Magic and Abilities Shade (幽兵 ,シェード, Shēdo) is a type of Caster Magic involving the creation of phantom soldiers that follow the will of Uepon to every single command. Uepon can manipulate ghostly figures, which can be used for a variety of purposes, including: shaping large masses of ghosts into powerful ethereal tornadoes and pillars, immobilizing opponents, and shooting various kinds of blasts and beams. The user can create these ghost soldiers at will, even from far distances. The Shades' initial strength is similar to that of a foot-soldier, but the user can remotely increase their strength to the point that they become super-soldiers; until they are destroyed, the Shades show no sign of fatigue or exhaustion. * Shade Troopers: Footsoldiers '''Uepon creates human like phantoms out of nothing to follow his commands down to the last detail. These troops are created by an unknown source and can be formed from near and far distances, and can be casted as many times for as many troopers that Uepon wants. These troopers can wield a variety of weapons from axes, to swords and to bow and arrows and cannot be exhausted from losing energy, meaning they can go on forever until their caster's will has been completed. These footsoldiers are vastly strong and and are capable of hand to hand combat making them a popular choice to over power strong wizards. * '''Shade Troopers: Supersoldiers '''Super soldiers are not casted but are greatly empowered Footsoldiers, who have been powered with more magical energy to turn into a Supersoldier. To be basic the Supersoldier can do everything that the footsoldiers can do but substantially stronger than their original counterparts, with enhanced speed and strength they are the elite of Uepon's Shade arsenal. Supersoldiers can also do more capabilities that their Footsoldier cousins cannot such as the ability to fly, to become etheral and to be able to posses some magical powers. * '''Dead Wave '''When casting this spell Uepon creates a rune magic sign before his figure, before thrusting his chosen arm towards and into the centre of the rune, sending a deadly blast of dark magic towards his target that quickly speeds through the air, giving less chance for their target to react as soon as possible and get hit by the powerful beam of magic. Darkness magic particles that roam around the area are collected into the rune's symbol and as Uepon strikes his hand against the centre, all Dark magic is burst and violently rushes the opposite direction of the hand. * '''Black Star '''Uepon is able to form a pentagram that entrails around him glowing a dark shade of purple. During this phase Uepon starts to power up the symbol a shown when he continues powering the circle the symbol glows more purple light. Once Uepon is satisfied with the amount of power stored into the pentagram he swipes both arms to the side, sending the collected energy violently exploding outwards harming anything that comes into it's path. Nothing can evade this move though it does take alot of energy to make the blast radius larger. '''Therianthropy (獣人 Kemonohitothe) The user is able to transform into the form of an animal depending on that user's personality. The user also gains an immortal lifespan from this gift and retains their physical body and capabilities they had during the time of fusing with Therianthropy. Therianthropy also affects the user while they arn't in animal form, changing the user's strength, speed and durability that go past the human standards. Uepon's Therianthropy form is unknown as the form is seen to even frighten the Elder Spirit Kuro, who forces Uepon to refrain from ever using his Therianthropy form ever. * Enhanced Speed: '''Uepon speed is greatly enhanced when putting effort into his actions, unlocking his ability of vastly improved speed which allows him to move quicker than normal humans. Uepon utilises this ability to quickly dodge incoming missiles and attacks during combat while in his normal form as it proves very useful when wanting to end a conflict peacefully. This ability can also be exploited to speed up his physical attacks when using melee as he can land several more blows on his opponents in a short amount of time, which can greatly injure his opponent due to the speed and force of the attacks. * '''Enhanced Strength: '''His strength also no different as it is self explanatory, Uepon's strength is substantially more powerful than the normal human being. With this amount of strength Uepon can tear down trees and kick down walls which would sound like it would have a devastating effect on the standard human body. This strength allows Uepon to do several other things instead of physical combat such as being able to leap higher due to his strength to push himself off the ground, and planting himself into the ground as he can withstand power that attempts to push him back. * '''Enhanced Stanima: '''Along with his infinite like magic supply, that stops Uepon from going tired too quickly Uepon also has an increase in stanima, making him less tired from a constant use of physcial activity. With this enhancement Uepon can outlast a standard melee fight against his opponents, without getting tired from throwing punches and dodging throws from the challenger. * '''Improved Sight: The mage's sight is vastly improved as he can control his view to peer further into the distance as he can watch the events that could be happening in the distance. This ability is primarily used for stalking and viewing as he can easily watch his targets move around from a safe distance where he will be safe from the target's view. Darkness-Make is a Caster Magic and a subspecies of Darkness Magic of the Molding Magicbrand. Uepon is a very powerful wizard that utilises this power during combat, as Darkness-Make is one of his primary magics to use. Training over the century Uepon had been able to master the techniques and skills quite quickly unlike Kuro's Herboren Shades who had to master the magic over a few centuries. * Darkness-Make: Dome : '''Uepon forms a large sphere around the area, trapping the captured lives in a dome created by Darkness magic that can seal light outside and blind the combatants woth darkness. The dome's strength and size depend on how much the caster wishes which also depends on how much magic the caster has left to use, the more magic the longer that the dome may last. * '''Darkness-Make: Claws : '''Uepon can form darkness magic claws that curve up from his knuckles, and has the ability to slice through nearly all soft material such as skins and clothes. Claws are extremely sharp and is to Uepon as Iron-Make Sword is to Arata, using Darkness-Make Claws as his primary weapon entering a battle. * '''Darkness-Make: Dragon : '''Uepon's creation is in the form of a large dragon that can only be casted singularly due to the amount of power that one would need to cast it. The dragon is a copy of the ancient dragons and mirrors a real dragon's moves such as it's roars and wing attacks, identifying Uepon's Darkness made creation as a perfect representation of what dragons were back during that time. * '''Darkness-Make: Missiles : '''Klanker creates torpedo like missiles from the ground, which can fire and fly through the air without the need of fire power. These torpedoes are target seeking depending on who the caster is targetting. * '''Darkness-Make: Cage : '''The mage forms a bar cage around the target keeping them locked in as long as the caster wishes. After the preformance of this spell the caster can carry on with other business as the spell cage lasts aslong as soon as the spell is cancelled out or the mage runs entirely out of Ethernano. '''Flaring Up (めらめら Meramera) is a Fire Magic spell. The user builds up magical power and subsequently causes flames to erupt from their entire body only a few centimeters away from them. The user is then able to control these flames, including their size, intensity and the like. It is a highly versatile spell with many applications. Ancient Knowledge: During Kuro's transfer of information he had accidently leaked most of his knowledge into Uepon's mimd causing him to share lot of the same information as Kuro. With this knowledge Uepon identifies the certain aspects of a being; weakspots, strengths, weaknesses, abilities, etc . In addition of the fact that Kuro was also responsible of the formation of all things that exist Uepon can identify weak spots and strengths of a species and also know special techniques that can prove helpful to a mage learning that kind of magic. The powerful wizard can also quickly devise plans and tactics to use that all depend on the situation that he wishes to solve and how he wishes to solve it, also calculating different success rates that these scenarios may work. Category:Datwikiguy Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Males Category:Spirit Category:Human Category:Independent Mage